mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Westfield Sunrise
Westfield Sunrise, commonly known as Sunrise Mall, is a shopping mall located in East Massapequa, New York. It includes Sears, Macy's, Dick's Sporting Goods and Dave & Buster's. History The mall opened on August 30, 1973 as the first 2-level shopping center on Long Island, and was originally anchored with JCPenney (now closed), Gertz (later Stern's, now Sears), Macy's, and E. J. Korvette (later Abraham & Straus, then Sterns, then Walmart in 2004, now Dick's Sporting Goods and Dave & Buster's). It was remodeled in 1991 and it was acquired by the Westfield Group in 2005. In May 2012, XSport Fitness opened its doors for the first time. Walmart closed its store in the mall on March 6, 2015 and was replaced by Dick's Sporting Goods, which opened in April 2017 and Dave & Buster's, which opened on May 28, 2018. On February 24, 2017, Bar Louie opened by Macy's. On March 17, 2017, it was announced that JCPenney would be closing their store here and liquidation sales were expected to begin on April 17, 2017. However, on April 13, 2017, it was announced that due to more shoppers coming to the JCPenney Stores the liquidation sales began on May 22, 2017, instead of April 17, 2017, the store closed on July 31, 2017. HomeGoods opened by XSport Fitness on October 29, 2017. In November 2018, Community members along with PETA and Long Island Orchestrating for Nature were protesting on Saturday asking the Town of Oyster Bay to stop an aquarium from coming to the Westfield Sunrise Mall in Massapequa. SeaQuest Holdings had put in a proposal to add an aquarium location inside the mall. The company had several other locations across the country. Nassau Inter-County Express (NICE) buses that serve the mall are the n19 (Freeport-Sunrise Mall via Merrick Road), n54 '''(Hempstead-Sunrise Mall via Washington Avenue), '''n55 (Hempstead-Sunrise Mall via Jerusalem Avenue), n71 (Hempstead-Sunrise Mall via Hempstead Turnpike), and the n80 (Sunrise Mall-Hicksville via Hicksville Road). The n19 and n80 run rush hours only and the n54 does not run on Sundays, while the n55 and n71 run seven days a week. Two Suffolk County Transit (SCT) buses, the S20 (Sunrise Mall-Babylon) and S33 (Sunrise Mall-Hauppauge), also serve the mall, with the latter running seven days a week. Anchors Current * Sears * Macy's * Dave & Buster's * Dick's Sporting Goods Former * Walmart * JCPenney See also * Roosevelt Field Mall * Westfield South Shore * Broadway Mall Gallery Videos File:Elevators At Westfield Sunrise Mall|Elevator Tour File:Glass Dover Impulse Hydraulic Elevator at Westfield Sunrise Mall Massapequa, NY|The Main Elevator File:KONE EcoSpace MRL Traction Elevator at Westfield Sunrise, Massapequa, NY|The Internal Elevator File:Burlington (by Dover) Hydraulic Freight Elevator - Sunrise Mall - Massapequa, NY|The Mall Freight Elevator File:1970s Burlington Dover Hydraulic Elevator at Sears, Westfield Sunrise Mall, Massapequa, NY|The Sears Elevator File:Burlington (by Dover) Hydraulic FRT Elevator - Sears (fmr. Gertz) - Sunrise Mall - Massapequa, NY|The Sears Freight Elevator File:Vintage OTIS Lexan Hydraulic Elevator - Macy*s - Westfield Sunrise Mall - Massapequa, NY|The Macy's Elevator File:EXTEREMELY GRACEFUL OTIS Lexan Freight Elevator - Rowland Hussey - Sunrise Mall - Massapequa, NY|The Macy's Freight Elevator File:ThyssenKrupp Endura MRL Elevator at Dave & Busters at Westfield Sunrise in Massapequa, NY|The Dave & Buster's Elevator File:Crappy Schindler Death Trap Elevator at Wal-Mart, Westfield Sunrise Mall, Massapequa, NY|The Walmart Elevator File:Schindler Freight Elevator at Former Walmart at Westfield Sunrise in Massapequa, NY|The Walmart Freight Elevator File:A Full Tour of The Former JCPenney at Westfield Sunrise|JCPenney Closing Tour File:Dover Controller FAIL Confused Dover Elevators at JCPenney, Westfield Sunrise Mall, Massapequa, NY|The JCPenney Elevator File:1972 Dover Hydraulic Freight Elevator - JCPenney - Westfield Sunrise - Massapequa, NY|The JCPenney Freight Elevator External Links * Westfield Sunrise's Official Website * Westfield Sunrise on USA Store Fanon Wiki Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in New York Category:Westfield Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls that opened in 1973 Category:Former JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Sears-anchored Malls Category:Former Walmart-anchored Malls Category:Dick's-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Dave & Buster's-anchored Properties Category:Former A&S-anchored Malls Category:Former Stern's-anchored Malls